


Fours

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Character Study, Complicated Emotions, Jealousy, Loosely-Defined Polyamory, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's a complication, but they do love it.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter/Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews/Angela Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Fours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



It’s not really complicated if you think about it. It’s more like it’s an interesting kind of tangle. When once there was the easy – if slightly jealous – Musketeering of Topanga, Cory and Shawn, now there was Angela – artistic, brilliant and fun-loving Angela – whose ways were fresh, new and appealing.

That didn’t mean that the romance was free of complicated, messy feelings. 

Shawn thought Cory and Angela looked cute together. He didn’t really feel jealous about their closeness – Topanga and Cory’s, on the other hand, was a different matter. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of their togetherness, their effortless cohesiveness.

Angela, meanwhile, loved Topanga more than she thought possible – but her perfection, shining and effortless, could get under her skin. And Shawn with his moody unavailability – and then there was Cory – wonderful though self-effacing soul he was.

Cory worried constantly that he wasn’t enough – not for Topanga or Shawn or Angela, no matter how much they loved him, and even though they were emphatic that he was a perfect fit for all of them.

Topanga knew that they saw her as the center of it all – a pinwheel of effortless weird and shining intelligence. They had left, thankfully, room for her to fall gracefully down.

In stolen kisses and quick embraces, they tried to ignore and cope with the situation as best they could. An undefined tangle, for better or for worse.


End file.
